bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience - XP
Experience You gain Experience by spending your Energy on whacks, throwing the lightning spell with Mana, or completing Quests. When you gain enough Experience you will level up where you earn +10 to your maximum Energy, as well as +0, +5 or +10 to both your Power and Mana maximums. You also have your Energy bar completely refilled, but only to its maximum, so any Energy still remaining from the previous level can be considered lost. : Note: The above is completely true unless you have spent Bush Bucks to gain access to the Bush Whacker Club, found above the Auction House, and purchased a unique (and expensive) ring that will simply add the Level up refill to your existing Energy - however this item only stays active for as long as you're a member, after which it will deactivate. You will still possess it, it simply won't work. Quest Rewards The amount of Experience gained from all Quests - apart from the Daily Quests - is both a specific amount as designated by the game creators, and also affected and increased by your Level. As such, as you level up you will find the Experience gain from handing in Quests will increase slightly as well. : Note: On very rare occasions this will also affect Gem rewards as well. The Magical Hourglass As mentioned elsewhere, this item gives a 50% bonus to Experience as long as you're within your first first 50 Levels, by which it means Level 1 to Level 51. The moment you hit Level 51 it will deactivate, and the effect will instantly be seen not only on whacking Experience but also Quest rewards as well. Levels For those who want to know exact requirements to reach certain levels, and the exact rewards for hitting those levels, read below. *Level 2 - 50xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Mana *Level 3 - 150xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Power *Level 4 - 325xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +5 Max Mana, +5 Max Power *Level 5 - 600xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Power *Level 6 - 1,000xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Mana *Level 7 - 1,550xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +5 Max Mana, +5 Max Power *Level 8 - 2,265xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Mana *Level 9 - 3,160xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +10 Max Power *Level 10 - 4,250xp (to the next Level) :: Gain - +10 Max Energy, +5 Max Mana, +5 Max Power ::: '''Note: '''As you can see, every three levels gained will get you +30 Max Energy, +25 Max Mana and +25 Max Power. As this is standard for the entirety of the game, I see no reason to continue listing the gains from this point forward. *Level 11 - 5,550xp *Level 12 - 7,075xp *Level 13 - 8,840xp *Level 14 - 10,860xp *Level 15 - 13,150xp *Level 16 - 18,600xp *Level 17 - 21,790xp *Level 18 - 25,310xp *Level 19 - 29,175xp *Level 20 - 33,400xp *Level 21 - 38,000xp *Level 22 - 42,990xp *Level 23 - 48,385xp *Level 24 - 54,200xp *Level 25 - 60,450xp *Level 26 - 67,150xp *Level 27 - 74,315xp *Level 28 - 81,960xp *Level 29 - 90,100xp *Level 30 - 98,750xp *Level 31 - 107,925xp *Level 32 - 117,640xp *Level 33 - 127,910xp *Level 34 - 138,750xp *Level 35 - 150,175xp *Level 36 - 162,200xp *Level 37 - 174,840xp *Level 38 - 188,110xp *Level 39 - 202,025xp *Level 40 - *Level 41 - 231,850xp *Level 42 - 247,790xp *Level 43 - 264,435xp *Level 44 - 281,800xp *Level 45 - 299,900xp *Level 46 - 318,750xp *Level 47 - 338,365xp *Level 48 - 358,760xp *Level 49 - 379,950xp *Level 50 - 401,950xp *Level 60 - 638,875xp *Level 61 - 669,800xp *Level 62 - 701,700xp *Level 63 - 734,590xp *Level 64 - 768,485xp *Level 65 - 803,400xp *Level 66 - 839,350xp *Level 67 - 876,350xp *Level 68 - 914,415xp *Level 69 - 953,560xp *Level 70 - 993,800xp *Level 71 - 1,035,150xp *Level 72 - 1,077,625xp *Level 73 - 1,121,240xp *Level 74 - 1,166,010xp *Level 75 - 1,211,950xp *Level 76 - 1,259,075xp *Level 77 - 1,307,400xp *Level 78 - 1,356,940xp *Level 79 - 1,407,710xp *Level 80 - 1,459,725xp *Level 81 - 1,513,000xp *Level 82 - 1,567,550xp *Level 83 - 1,623,390xp *Level 84 - 1,680,535xp *Level 85 - 1,739,000xp *Level 86 - 1,798,800xp *Level 87 - 1,859,950xp *Level 88 - 1,922,465xp *Level 89 - 1,986,360xp *Level 90 - 2,051,650xp level 53! Only 24520 XP to go until level 54! level 54! Only 25390 XP to go until level 55! level 55! Only 26275 XP to go until level 56! level 56! Only 27175 XP to go until level 57! level 57! Only 28090 XP to go until level 58! level 58! Only 29020 XP to go until level 59! level 60! Only 30925 XP to go until level 61! level 61! Only 31900 XP to go until level 62! level 62! Only 32890 XP to go until level 63! level 63! Only 33895 XP to go until level 64! level 64! Only 34915 XP to go until level 65! level 65! Only 35950 XP to go until level 66! level 66! Only 37000 XP to go until level 67! level 67! Only 38065 XP to go until level 68! level 68! Only 39145 XP to go until level 69! level 69! Only 40240 XP to go until level 70! level 70! Only 41350 XP to go until level 71! level 72! Only 43615 XP to go until level 73! level 73! Only 44770 XP to go until level 74! level 74! Only 45940 XP to go until level 75! level 76! Only 48325 XP to go until level 77! level 77! Only 49540 XP to go until level 78! level 78! Only 50770 XP to go until level 79! (which would be 1407710) Category:Basics